


Unexpected

by avengingvelociraptortimelord (xsilverxlightx)



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverxlightx/pseuds/avengingvelociraptortimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers' parties were always... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 3 prompt of Femslash Yuletide: Under the Mistletoe.  
> This one is fairly short because I really should be working on grad school stuff not writing fic but I couldn't resist. There will probably be a lot more of these later this month when I have a bit more free time.

Avengers’ parties were always… interesting, an eclectic group of super heroes all gathered in one place without a mission beyond having fun. This particular holiday gathering wasn’t a particularly big affair though and after saving the world together as many times as they had it was difficult to really worry too much about the drama or any possible awkwardness. Jess thought this was probably how most people felt about family holiday gatherings, actually. 

She and Bobbi had volunteered to go grab the next round of drinks from the kitchen. Bobbi was turned half towards Jess as they walked back out. Natasha ducked out of her conversation with Logan and Clint to meet her in the doorway and take a few of the beers off her hands. 

"Thanks," Bobbi murmured at the same moment that Jess more loudly said "Huh." She was staring up at the top of the door frame the other two women were standing under or more accurately at the small plant dangling there. Bobbi glanced up before looking at Natasha. Her lips quirked as Natasha arched an eyebrow. 

The kiss was lingering but chaste and somehow all the more intimate because of it. When they part they’re both smiling with none of the awkwardness that would suggest this was anything but typical. That was unexpected but also less surprising than she thought it ought to be. Logan was the only other person in the room who seemed to be watching. Clint was resolutely not, which meant he’d definitely noticed.

Jess shrugged and slipped past them to hand out drinks and rejoin Steve and Carol’s banter. If she happened to be more aware of the casual way that Natasha and Bobbi kept invading each other’s personal space… well, it was just because it had caught her off guard. They would be good together, probably already were actually. She hoped it would last.


End file.
